Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- I changed the main page image so that the main page would load better on monitors using lower resolutions.\ Alexi281 22:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) new brackground plz revert back to original background as its annoying and broken if you look at the bottom of halcyon carrier's page the abilities and list of other ships are unreadable unless you press ctrl+a''' Sparkler 04:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC)' :I know, I am going to deal with it, but I am not going to revert to the original theme, it is a color problem, not a theme problem. Edit: Table/Navbox colors solved! Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::much better thxs :) 'Sparkler 18:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC)''' :::That's my job. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) SoaSE compared to other Space Games I played. '''For those who liked "Homeworld", "Homeworld II", "Nexus: The Jupiter Incident": Consider SOASE Rebellion! '''While you don't get a story here (it is more like a sandbox-game) it still feels like ALMOST the same genre. Ok: in the forementioned games you only managed one fleet and no planets - and you got "real" 3D there, - which you don't get in SOASE: but sadly I don't find such games anymore, so SOASE seems as close as it gets. For the pricing of Rebellion: Since I owned SOASE Trinity before, I agree; they could have sold Rebellion cheaper as add-on content, but by making it standalone they attract new players! Even I only started playing SOASE with "Trinity", and liked getting it all in one piece (Entrenchment and Diplomacy - if I started now I would have just bought Rebellion and would never regret it. For Sandbox-Games it is not uncommon to pay twice for what is essentially the same game - especially if it is a niche-game: look at Mount&Blade or X3 (which was way too complicated for me - while I had no problem with the original X game a few years earlier: maybe I'm just getting old). But I'd rather pay twice and make sure my favourite games continue to live on and get new features, than see whole genres die (see my "Homeworld" comment above.) Alternatively I could have thrown my money at other Space games: There are still some out there I haven't played at all (The Space Empires series for example). Other things you might want to know about SOASE: What you don't get in SOASE is ship customisation: if that is all what you want, you might want to try "Gratuitous Space Battles". (I also liked Master of Orion II and Ascendancy back in the 1990's for ship customisation plus empire management). The only other thing I'd love to see in a space game, is a system (like Frontier: Elite II), where the planets and moons moved astronomically correct (- you had to use time acceleration to be able to play it, but so what). In SOASE you have to plan ahead, because the travelling between the stars and planets takes time, and even moving around a star or a planet in its gravity field shows some (time relevant) gravity effects, which makes manouvering heavy ships around more interesting, and in single player it makes sense to use the PAUSE key or to use time acceleration sometimes anyways. Plus you find yourself zoomed out looking at symbols while managing your empire most of the time, as long as there are no combats taking place (- micromanagement of fleets only makes sense in battle, when your enemy is as strong as you (or seemingly a little stronger than that). So I wonder if it really was not possible to integrate correct planetary movements and distances (- you could work with faster ship drives and faster zooming to keep it playable)?!? So in SOASE the maps are static: planets don't move: they are at the same distance to each other throughout the game. You travel along lanes even in the same solar system (!) - for the purpose of a strategy game that is useful (using the "landscape" to your advantage), but in space that's simply not realistic. But I guess you can't have everything. --- At least they could have made the use of anti-matter for travel between stars mandatory (and between planets maybe give some speed advantage with antimatter or -penalty without it...). So I think there's still things to be improved... 20:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Stadtpark New DLC 2016: Outlaw Sectors I know this page has been dormant for a long while, but a new DLC has come out after 2 years and I've added the article "Outlaw Sectors" to our wiki. Would someone with permissions kindly add it to the front page under the Rebellion DLCs category. I don't have more than the basic Steam info up, but it's a good starting point to add on to with specifics. RoboYote (talk) 17:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC) New Rebellion DLC: Minor Factions A new DLC came out in December. I already created the page, it should just be added here on the wiki front along with the other three. Blacktyrant (talk) 22:27, January 22, 2019 (UTC)